Birthdays
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella's birthdays up to her 21st.


**Birthday**

**One Shot**

**Dedicated to myself because it's my birthday tomorrow and I'm going to be 20. ****I was going to make your wait a year for the last few sentences but I'm not that mean so scroll down and read what happened on Gabriella's 21st.**

Gabriella Anne Montez was born on the January 14th 1993. Her mother was 20 and her father was away on business. Her mother's parents wanted nothing to do with the family while her father's parents welcomed them with open arms. She was born into a family of love. And on her birth her mother was given a pink blanket from the hospital, pale pink booties from her father and a crib from her grandparents. Various friends and work colleagues of the new parents gave them onesies or other little things like toys that she couldn't yet play with. But the parents didn't care they had a daughter and they were happy.

1994 was the year of Gabriella's first birthday was quiet different her father and mother had done well in their work and working 9-5 jobs as business man and lawyer but working hard in those hours. And their hard work had paid of there were known over all of America. So she got tons of new clothes and toys. But it didn't really mean anything to her. But on her first birthday she gave her parents the best present when she said her first words, momma and dada.

Her second birthday she knew what was happening and she woke up excited looking forward to a day at the zoo with mommy and daddy. She got a bike and a indoor play gym and lots of other things. And that is how she spent her birthday in 1995.

Her third was the same as second apparent the fact it was 1996 but she had a party with her friends from play school. A princess party because she was Princess Gabriella.

Her fourth birthday was a ballerina party because that was she know liked. She got her own dolly. And her mommy took her to the swimming baths. That was 1997

For her fifth birthday the family went to Disney Land for a week and Gabriella loved every minute of it. It the best holiday ever and her first holiday. Her birthday in 1998 was a year to remember.

Her sixth birthday was spent at school and her father took her for some MacDonald's because her mother was working. She got her room redecorated. And was told money was short and that was her only present but she loved her room so she wasn't bothered.

The year of 2000 was the worst birthday, she was going to be seven. And on her seven birthday it came to light that her mother was cheating one her father and embellishing his money.

2001 was the year of the divorce and Gabriella didn't look forward to her 8th birthday. She went to Chucky Cheese with her dad and watched a film at home with him.

On her 9th birthday she was forced to go to Hawaii for her mother's wedding the next day. The plane got caught in turbulence and she hated it. 2002 became her third worst birthday.

2003 and her 10th birthday rivalled her seventh. She was now in her last year of Elementary school. And weeks away from leaving it to go to high school. It was the day before her birthday and she was home on her own waiting for her dad to come home from work. When the doorbell rang and there was a police man there. Her father's car had been hit by other vehicle and he had died on impact. She spent her 10th birthday packing to go to her mother's.

Her 11th, 12th and 13th birthdays weren't celebrated she walked around the mall and bought herself something for her 13th. Her mother just gave her 10$ dollars for each birthday.

The year 2007 was her 14th birthday. She was going to be 14 on the 14th. And on the day she meant Troy Bolton who was going to be her best friend for life. For her 14th he gave a cake he bought. And she decides she liked Troy and the cake was the best present she had received for the last 9 years. She knew that her birthday was going to be different for the rest of high school at least.

On her 15th birthday she received her first kiss from Troy Bolton and she decided that was the best present she had ever received in the last 15 years. 2008 was deemed the best year of her existence so far.

For her 16th birthday Troy took her out for a meal and they spent the entire day doing things Gabriella wanted to do.

It was 2010 she was graduating high school and she was going to be 17 she loved the day purely because she spent it with Troy and he told her he loved her. She told him the same. And she knew in a year she would be in college and away from her mother.

On her 18th Troy gave her a kindle and she gave herself to him. She had a quiet dinner with Troy at a local restaurant.

Her 19th was a quiet thing because Troy had to go to Albuquerque because his grandmother was in hospital. So she spent her 19th with her best friend her kindle and she watched an array of DVD's Troy had gotten her before he left.

And for her 20th she had a laugh and went bowling and eating with Troy and friends. It was the year she was graduating college. And she had gotten a great job at the newspaper in LA a week prior to her birthday.

For her 21st well you'll just have to wait because that isn't for a year. 2014 the year she would be 21. She couldn't wait.

Gabriella was 21, 21 and engaged. That's right you heard me engaged. Her long term boyfriend of 7 years Troy have popped the question and she was now a bride to be. That is the event that marked her 21st. Her engagement.

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
